Growing Stronger!
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Kuroko is still trying to improve himself and his style in basketball. In desperation to catch up with the rest of his teamates, he looks around for oppurtunities to become stronger. Then one day, he recives a phone call from his middle school coach, saying that The Generation of Miracles were reforming in a summer camp! Kuroko thinks on it long and hard. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently . I've been really busy~! But I will update them soon, until then enjoy the first chapter to my new story :D**

**Summary: Kuroko is still trying to improve himself and his style in basketball. In desperation to catch up with the rest of his teamates, he looks around for oppurtunities to become stronger. Then one day, he recives a phone call from his middle school coach, saying that The Generation of Miracles were reforming in a summer camp! Kuroko thinks on it long and hard. Will he decide to go back to them to improve himself? Will he return stronger, or will he not improve?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!**

**Chapter 1- Falling Behind**

Kuroko sat down on the bench in the gym. He had been benched during this practice game. He was breathing hard. Their practice oppents were really difficult this week, he was unable to maintain his stamina.

Riko crossed her arms as she watched as the rest of the team continued to play with their all. She often glanced at Kuroko. She had noticed that out of all of the other teammates, Kuroko was the one who hadn't made much progress.

She looked down at him, she wanted to ask him how his training was going, but words just didn't seem to form in her mouth. She bit her lip and turned back to the game.

Kuroko noticed her staring, when she looked away, he got up and slipped out of the gym. He walked to the locker room and sat down on the bench in there.

_'I want to become stronger...I know I said that I was going to find a new style...but...it's much harder than I thought it'd be.'_ he thought.

He looked up as he heard the whistle, declaring the end of the game. Seirin had won this match. It was no shock to him though, all the others had improved enough to make the results in this game great. It was only him who done nothing to effect the game.

He stood up and began getting dressed to go home. He heard the door to the locker room open and saw the others were coming in to get dressed.

"Good work." he muttered quietly, but no one seemed to hear him, they were all congradulating each other.

Kuroko looked down and stuffed his gym clothes into his bag and shut his locker and then slipped past them as if he were never there.

Hyuga wiped his face with a towel and then looked around. "Hey, where is Kuroko?" he asked.

The Seirin team looked around and shrugged. "He might have already went home." he said. "Did he even come to practice?" Mitobe asked.

Teppei smiled. "He was here, it may not seem like it, but he played in the game for a short while." he said with a slight laugh. "His lack-of-presence is really scary sometimes." he muttered and finished dressing.

"Kagami, do you know where Kuroko went?" Hyuga asked.

Kagami frowned. "Am I supposed to keep up with him, how should I know." he said and shut his locker and threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out.

"Well you are friends, aren't you?" Hyuga asked and sighed.

Kagami had already left as well. He stopped by the drink machines to get a drink. He took gulps out of the can as he walked home.

Meanwhile Kuroko was on his way home as well. It was night by the time he got home. He wasn't in a rush today, so he walked slowly. He took that time to think about different techniques that he could use to create his new styles. Despite his efforts, once again he had nothing in mind. He went up to his room and sat down on his bed.

Kuroko looked over on his desk. There was a picture of him and Aomine together when they were in middle school. Aomine had his arm around Kuroko's neck and was rubbing his fist to Kuroko's head. He sighed and laid down on his bed and stared at the picture.

"Aomine...I will defeat you." he whispered and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

A few moments his house phone rang. He turned over and was trying to sleep. He heard footsteps coming up to his room. He then heard a soft knock.

"Tetsuya, you have a phone call." his mother said through the door.

Kuroko blinked and got up curiously and opened the door. He took the phone and went and sat on his bed.

"Hello." he said into the phone.

_'Ah, Tetsuya-kun. It's been a while. How have you been?'_

"Coach? What is it?" Kuroko asked confused. It was his coach from Teiko. He got up and walked across the room and shut his bedroom door.

_'I hear you are looking for a way to improve yourself, am I mistaken?'_ his old coach said.

Kuroko blinked and then went and stood by his window.

"So?" he said.

_'Well I have an idea. Listen, Teiko has decided to have a summer reunion with the Generation of Miracles. We want the six of you to come play for us this summer at a summer camp. I can assure you Kuroko, by the time you get finished with the program, you will be stronger, just like you've wanted right? So what do you say?'_ he asked.

Kuroko paused for a moment. "Why does this concern me?" he asked.

_'Nonsense Kuroko! You were a part of the team to, even though you were often forgotten, you were still there! Just come to the camp and I can guarantee you won't be sorry.'_ he said.

Kuroko looked out his window. "I can't. Seirin has a summer camp this year to. I can't just leave them." he said.

_'Kuroko-chan...this is a big oppurtunity. Your old teamates have all agreed to do it. Won't you come play for us once more, just for this summer camp? After that you can return to Seirin, I mean it's not like we're asking you to leave permantly! You don't even have to transfer here, it's just the summer camp.'_ he said.

Kuroko shifted and thought for a moment. "I don't know." he said.

He heard his coach sigh on the other end.

_'Kuroko-chan, at least think about it. The summer camp begins the day of summer vacation. If you are coming, we are meeting up at the bus station at ten o'clock. If you show up it would mean a lot. If you don't, i'll take it as you declining the offer. This is a really big oppurtunity...don't miss out Kuroko-chan. I hope to see you then. Bye.'_ he said and hung up.

Kuroko hung up as well and sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. The offer really was a good one, but he felt like he would be betraying his friends. He looked at the clock and shook his head. He had to get to bed, there was a morning practice tomorrow.

He laid down and covered up and tried to find sleep. The thought of the Teiko summer camp was really weighing on his mind...

**Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :D PLEASE REVIEW~! I would love it so much it you guys would REVIEW. I hear this Anime is becoming quite popular, and I can see why. It is a really good anime! Well anyway until next time~! NEXT: Kuroko's Decision!- Will Kuroko go to the summer camp?! Find out next time~! **

**PLEASE REVIEW~! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys! Sorry it has taken me a bit to finish up with this chapter :D lol Anyway~ here is another chapter! I have ****received**** so many good reviews, I would love it if you guys would continue to review! As I say in all my other fanfictions, if I don't ****receive**** many reviews, then I take it as you guys don't like the story :P So review if you want more! :D **

**Thank you dear editor for waiting for this chapter~! Sorry to have kept you waiting ;) you know who you are :D**

**Beta: Ivori (is this how you wanted me to do that? Lol I don't even know. Good chapter though, Ritsuka ^^)**

**That is fine :D ^**

**Chapter 2- Decision**

Kuroko woke up early the next morning to head to school. He had taken a quick shower and had grabbed a piece of toast when he left his house. His parents were working, which is where they spent most of their time, so it was almost as if he lived alone. ^He crunched down on his toast as he walked quietly through the streets, and as usual, was unseen. He approached the school while in deep thought about the offer his previous coach had given him. ^He shook his head, not wanting to think about it right before the morning practice. He soon arrived at the school and walked to the locker room to get ready.

A few of the others had already arrived and were warming up. He was slightly later than he normally was, but the others wouldn't notice, for all they knew he was just somewhere around them and they just couldn't see him.

Kuroko looked up after getting dressed and walked out onto the gym floor and stopped right behind the goal. He stood there blinking; they had already started up a practice game, once again assuming he was already there.

_It's true it's my specialty... but it does hurt sometimes,_ he thought and sighed. He shook it off and then went and stood beside Riko, their coach. She didn't even notice him standing there. ^Kuroko watched as the team ran up and down court, everyone working hard. He watched as Kagami made his famed high-jumps. He watched and shifted slightly, finally drawing Riko's attention to him.

"K-Kuroko-kun? I thought you were playing!" she said and stood in front of him.

Kuroko shook his head. "I came in late," he said and looked slightly down towards her.

Riko blinked; there was something off about him. He looked slightly upset. The usually emotionless Kuroko, looked slightly troubled.

"What is it?" she asked him and stood beside him and watched the game.

"When is the summer training camp for Seirin?" he asked.

Riko glanced over at him. "It starts the day after tomorrow, we leave the day we get out for summer vacation," she said. "Why?" she asked.

Kuroko thought for a moment. _I will make them notice me__,_ he thought.

"I... I won't be going," Kuroko said nervously.

Riko gasped. "WHAT?!" she called out, causing the team to stop playing and look their way. "What do you mean, this is an important training camp!" she cried.

Kuroko nodded. "I know. But I have other plans," he said.

Kagami came over to Kuroko and looked down towards him. "Plans that are more important than your duty to the team?" he asked with an angry glare. "You are the only one who's been doing things half-assed around here," he said.

Kuroko looked up at Kagami. What he'd said had really hurt him, but he didn't show it. "I know," he simply said.

Kagami tsked and grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt. "If that's all you have to say then start working your ass off!" he yelled.

Riko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stop it Kagami-kun, we can't force him... but can you at least tell us why?" she asked.

Kuroko thought for a moment and then looked down at the floor and then back up. "I'm attending a different summer camp," he said calmly.

Hyuga walked over to Kuroko. "What do you mean?" he asked skeptically.

Kuroko sighed and then ran a hand through his hair. "My coach from middle school called me last night. The Generation of Miracles are coming together to play together as a team in some summer games... And well, I've been asked to play as well. It's a good opportunity to get stronger, to find my own style. I think this would be a good opportunity," he said.

Riko stood there shocked, along with the rest of the team.

Kagami was the first to snap out of it. He hissed and then out of nowhere, punched Kuroko in the face.

Kuroko fell back. He sat up and then stood to his feet again and held his cheek. "I know that you are angry, but you must understand," he said.

Kagami growled. "Understand what you bastard? You are ditching your team for the very team you said you wanted nothing more than to beat!" he snapped.

Kuroko nodded. "I know I said that, and I still want to beat them. But as you can tell, there is no way we can beat Aomine-kun as we are now... So think of it as me spying on them," he said. "Regardless, I am going... This is an opportunity to gain strength," he said.

"But Kuroko-kun, our team needs you more. You are a part of Seirin now," Riko said and sighed.

Kuroko bowed to his teammates and to his friend. "I'm sorry, but for now please excuse this selfish request," he said.

Kagami clenched his fist. "How can I excuse this?! Whatever, do what the hell you want. The result will still be the same. You'll still be stuck in your position. Unmoving, not improving. You'd just be a hindrance anyway," he said out of anger, but not really meaning to.

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know you felt that way," he said quietly. He looked down at the floor and then back up. "I have to go. Class is starting soon." he said and stepped around them and walked out of the gym.

Riko growled, turned and slapped Kagami hard across the face. "You moron! What were you thinking?! How could you say those things, what if he never comes back?! You are such a jerk," she said.

Kagami just turned and left to get dressed as well, not saying anything to Kuroko as they changed in the locker room. When the others came in, it was so quiet you could've heard a feather drop.

Kuroko finished up getting dressed and then closed up his locker and then stared at the locker for a moment before turning and leaving. He walked down the hall to his first class and sat down. _Now to improve myself... I will show him... I will show him I can do it. Just you wait Kagami-kun__,_ he thought as class started.

**Well that is it for this chapter~! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it sounded a little choppy! U.U I will do my best in the next chapter~! PLEASE REVIEW~! As I said before, must have reviews before I update again XD mwahha! lol Well until next time:**

**CHAPTER 3- It's the first day of summer vacation and the team and Kuroko head out to meet at the bus station with his former team, there they run into Seirin! Will problems occur?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Sorry that it has taken me awhile to post the next chapter! Thank you so much guys for your reviews, they were all really exciting to read! I know that the last chapter was short, don't worry, this chapter will be a little longer. I had anticipated on the last one being longer, but then I was worried that it might be ****too**** much. For some reason, it seems like I have typed up a whole book in a word document, then when I post it, it is like an essay O.o So yeah, I will try to write more in each chapter :D ;) but you guys still love me right? ;D**

**P.S- I would like to thank my beta~ How lucky I am to have such a great person to work with~! Thank you!**

**Beta: Ivori**

**A/N: I do not know what the Teiko Middle school's coach's name is! I do not know how he acts, so I am just making up his character profile! So please don't kill me if you don't like it! T^T**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Training Begins!**

Kuroko had woken up early the next morning. He glanced tiredly at his clock and yawned. He stretched and got up and walked over to his dresser and looked for something to wear. He paused for a moment as he spotted a familiar uniform in his dresser. He sighed and picked it up and laid it across his bed. It was his old uniform from middle school. He felt weird by just looking at it. He sighed and grabbed a towel and went to take a quick shower.

When he finished his shower, Kuroko got dressed in his old uniform and looked in the mirror. It still fit him well. He felt uncomfortable in these clothes; he felt like he was betraying his current team. Kuroko shook his head of all the negative thoughts and packed up and left for the station.

Meanwhile Seirin was on their way to the bus station. Riko yawned and stretched as she walked beside the boys. Kagami was walking in the back, a grumpy frown on his face. Ever since he had yelled at Kuroko, everyone was giving him a bit of the cold shoulder. He was upset too! He didn't mean to yell at Kuroko the way he did. He had just been really agitated lately with his training.

It wasn't like he didn't feel bad for what he said - he did. Kuroko was his friend, and he knew that he shouldn't have lashed out like he did. He was just really irritated for some reason. He knew he should've apologized. But Kagami, being the person he was, he's just too pigheaded to admit he was wrong out loud.

He gave a silent sigh as they approached the benches to the bus stop. He let out a sleepy yawn and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had a scowl on his face that made people passing by think he was an average punk.

Kiyoshi walked over to Riko and yawned. "What time will the bus be here?" he asked smiling his usual grin.

Riko looked at her watch. "It shouldn't be much longer," she said sighing. She shifted a little bit, and that is when she spotted a group of boys walking towards the bus station. Riko blinked and her arms that were crossed across her stomach fell to her side. Walking towards them was the whole former team of the Generation of Miracles; well almost, she didn't see Kuroko anywhere. But then again, who ever sees him at first?

Aomine smirked as he saw Kagami glaring at him. He went and stood beside the sign as Teikou's coach made his way over to Riko.

"You must be the young lady coach that Kise was talking about," he said.

Riko blinked and then nodded. "U-um, yes," she said. She looked at him closely. This was the man that was in charge of the famous basketball team.

The coach smiled and looked at her. "I see. My name is Yoshizumi Kaito, pleased to meet you. I hear that Kuroko is slowly improving," he said.

Riko nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess so," she whispered.

Kaito smirked and turned away from her. "I am looking forward to seeing how much he has improved," he muttered. Riko frowned; she didn't like this man very much. She completely felt like he was looking down on her.

Kagami glanced over at the former teammates of Kuroko's. He didn't like seeing them, especially this early in the morning. He saw that same smirk on Aomine's face and it made him want to walk over there and slam his fist into his tan cheek. He grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kaito sighed and looked over at his watch. It was almost time for the bus to be here, he hoped that Kuroko wouldn't show him up and not come. He crossed his arms, making sure to keep his face looking confident.

Kise yawned loudly and stretched. He shook off his stretch and hit something lightly with his elbow. He turned to apologized and jumped. "Kurokocchi!" he gasped. "When did you get here!?" he said and put an arm on his shoulders and rubbed his fist against his head.

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably. "Ouch," he mumbled.

Kagami's arms fell to his side silently. He was beyond enraged. He couldn't believe that Kuroko was actually going to do it. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Midorima pushed his glasses up on his face and then looked at Kuroko. "Don't get in our way," he said as the bus pulled up.

Kuroko nodded. "Of course," he mumbled and gathered up with his old teammates and was about to board the bus.

"Kuroko!" Kagami growled and walked quickly over to him and grabbed the collar of the Teikō uniform. "You are actually going through with this? Look at this uniform... I thought you said you didn't want to be like them," he hissed.

Kuroko just stared calmly back at Kagami. He then reached up and gripped Kagami's wrist and pulled his shirt free. "I did say that... And I still think that way. Just because I am training with them doesn't mean I will become like them," he responded and looked Kagami in the eyes.

Aomine smirked and walked by them. "Too bad, Kagami, your light is too dim for him to train with you," he whispered and boarded the bus.

Aomine's remark only added fuel to the fire in Kagami. "You bastard, that has nothing to do with this!" he yelled and was trying to follow him on the bus.

Hyuga and Teppei grabbed Kagami and pulled him back. "Enough Kagami!" Hyuga hissed. Kagami growled and brushed them off and stormed over to the bench and sat down. He stared hard at the ground and clenched his fist tightly.

Riko sighed and shook her head. She walked over to Kuroko and looked into his eyes. "I hope your training goes well... If you finish early, come to our training camp," she sighed again.

Kuroko nodded. "I will," he responded and then turned at the sound of his name being called. He bowed slightly to Riko and the others and then boarded the bus.

Riko waved them off and then turned back to the others. They were looking at Kagami and scowling. "Kagami, it's not like Kuroko is leaving us for good," she whispered.

Kagami clenched his fist tighter and said nothing. He couldn't stand how the others interacted with Kuroko. He noticed the former teammates of Kuroko's were looking down on him, the way they smirked at him as Kuroko was boarding the bus.

Hyuga frowned and then waved the bus down. "Come on, let's get on."

Kagami got up and got on the bus and slumped into a seat. The bus ride was pretty quiet. Hyuga, Teppei, and Riko were talking amongst themselves about the training menu while the others were either playing cards or watching the TVs on the bus. He didn't like how calm they were about the whole Kuroko issue. It was as if they didn't care!

Riko sighed and glanced at the dagger looks she was receiving from Kagami. _It's__ all right__, Kagami-kun... __H__e will come back__.__I__t's just temporary, _she thought. She sighed and turned back to her conversation with Hyuga and Teppei, worrying about how this training was going to go with Kagami in a sour mood and Kuroko off at another camp.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter~! Thank you for reading everyone! Now if you will be so kind to review~! Please REVIEW~! Thank you~! I have ****received**** so many good reviews! I enjoy them a lot and it lets me know that the story is to your likings! And I would like to give a big thanks to my beta~!**

**Chapter 4- Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles arrive at the training camp and ****immediately ****begin intensive training! Will Kuroko be able to keep up with his teammates? Will passing the ball to them feel natural!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again readers! Sorry for the really long delay U.U, I bet you guys are ready to hit me haha, well anyway enough chatter, let's continue shall we~!?**

**Previously in Growing Stronger: Kuroko had made his decision to go with his old team. A little stirring up occured at the bus stop, will Kagami calm down? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke~!**

**To my reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews people! I love them :) I hope that you will continue to review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 4- The Camp**

* * *

Kuroko looked out the window as the bus. His didn't really like what he was seeing. Here he was at a mansion-looking place.

"I thought we were going to a training camp, not a luxorious getaway," he mumbled.

Kise laughed and put his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "Now Kurokocchi, you've been here before! This is the last place we came as a team to train," he said gathering his bags from the top racks of the bus.

Kuroko shifted away from Kise's arm. He said nothing as he gathered his things as well and followed the others of the bus. He stepped down the steps carefully so he wouldn't drop his things. He sat his suitcase on the ground and pulled out the handle to pull it with.

Midorima pushed his glasses up on his face and brought out a huge bag of random items. There was a cat clock, a blue ribbon, a dog toy, and many off the wall stuff.

Kise blinked and was poking through the bag. "Midorimacchi, what is all this stuff?" he asked.

Midorima cleared his throat and yanked the bag away. "My lucky items for this week. It would be bothersome to have to go out and buy them daily, so I prepared ahead of time." he said.

Kise raised a brow and sighed. "There's just no helping someone like you," he sighed.

Midorima frowned. "You have anything else to say, Kise?" he hissed.

Kise waved his hands out in front of him. "Same old Midorimachhi, can't take a joke when he hears one," he laughed. He smiled and then put an arm around Kuroko's head. "Let's work well together, just like old times, eh Kurokocchi?" he said.

Kuroko hesitated for a second and then nodded. He sighed and picked up his bags and followed the others inside. To his unforutunate fate, he was to share a room with Kise.

Kise put an arm on his shoulder and chuckled. "Yay! I get Kurokocchi to myself."

Kuroko pinched Kise's arm, causing him to cry out and turn him loose. "So mean~" Kise whined. Kuroko took his things and headed to his and Kise's stay room. He opened the door and looked around briefly. It really was the same as he remembered. He had this room last time, only Aomine was his roomate last time.

He sat his things down on one of the twin beds that were in the room and sat down and sighed. He could still remember the look of disbelief and betrayel on Kagami's face. "Kagimi-kun." he whispered. He felt bad for what he was doing, but he also knew that this was the only way that he was ever going to get stronger. He laid back on the bed and rested one of his arms over his eyes. _'I can't be a burden to the team anymore...I will get stronger...just wait for me Kagami-kun.'_ he thought.

Kise walked in then and sat his bags down on his twin bed. "Yoshizuma-sensei said that we are going to to a practice match today. You might want to get ready." he said smiling. He sighed and got dressed into his old uniform. "It feels weird...to be wearing them again, doesn't it Kurokocchi?" he asked and turned to look over at Kuroko but noticed he was completely alone.

"Kurokocchi~! How mean! Don't leave without me!" Kise called and ran out of the room after Kuroko. He huffed when he caught up with him. "You're so mean." he panted.

Kuroko kept walking with his same expressionless face. "You did say that it was time to start." he said. He didn't listen to the rest of Kise's 'friendship' speech. He walked into the gym and began his warm ups.

Midorima and Kise were practicing their throws while Aomine was laying on the floor lazily. Kuroko sighed, the feeling was so familiar. It was as if he went through a time travel experience and ended up back in Junior High, everything was the same, but different as well.

Kuroko shook his head and walked over to the others and the training began.

* * *

Kagami threw his bag down in the corner of his stay room. He was still really pissed at Kuroko. He clenched his fist and laid down on his bed. He had just finished up practice with the others. He grumbled and turned over. _'Damn him...after that speech he gave me about winning during our match with that Midorima jerk.'_ he thought.

He looked up at the cieling before closing his eyes. After a few moments he grumbled and got up and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Riko looked up from her notebook and watched as Kagami crossed the room to the front door. "Where are you going Kagami-kun?" she asked.

"I'm going for a run." he mumbled and walked out, shutting the front door behind him. He tightened the strings on his shoe before running off.

Riko sighed and shook her head. "He just doesn't know when to let things go." she sighed.

"That's Kagami for you, though." Kiyoshi said and smiled. "He has a bad temper." he chuckled and finished drying his hair and turned in for the night.

Riko sighed. _'Yeah, tell me about it.'_ she thought and sat her notebook aside. She grabbed her shoes and went out after Kagami. She looked around the camp for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up when she heard a slight thumping sound. She turned to look at the courts. There in the court, Kagami was shooting some baskets. She smiled a soft smile and shrugged.

Kagami's face was full of determination. His thoughts were completely focused on the ball. It looked as if he was in his own mental basketball game and that he was facing the toughest enemy. Indeed he was facing his toughest enemy...he was facing himself. He just couldn't get Aomine's words off his mind. He didn't rely to much on Kuroko, did he? Wasn't Kuroko the one relying on him? He ground his teeth together and jumped high in the air and smashed a dunk into the basket.

"You know beating yourself up isn't going to make him come back any sooner." Riko said. She was leaning against the railing of the fence. "He said he would come back, Kagami-kun...as his friend...won't you believe him?" she asked. "I believe in him." she whispered.

Kagami looked over at her. "Coach..." he mumbled. He sighed and looked up at the sky that was filled with stars. _'Yeah...I know Kuroko wouldn't go off like that...but still...why does him being with them make me so angry? Is this feeling anger? No...It's fear...Why am I so afraid that he will change? You're my shadow Kuroko...not anyone else's...you said you'd be my shadow only...is my light really that dim?'_ he thought. He then sighed and gathered up the ball. "I'm going to bed." he mumbled and walked passed Riko and back into the house.

Riko smiled as he watched him walk away. "You're almost to your answer...neh, Kagami-kun?" she laughed softly and walked into the house.

* * *

Kuroko was on the floor huffing. His body was pouring with sweat. He was so tired, he felt drained of every bit of life force he had to stand. His legs were like jelly.

"Kuroko...your in a pitiful state...Your stamina is to weak, your passes have a time limit." Midorima stated, wiping his brow of the little sweat that was actually there.

Kuroko looked up at him. He knew he was right, he was pitiful. He shouldn't even be allowed to play basketball at his state. He stood up, his legs shaking badly. "I will keep going." he whispered. His eyes were full of concentration. They were about to go again one-on-one.

"That's enough for today!" the coach called. He gathered his clipboard and yawned. "Shower up and go to bed. We wake at six tomorrow so you better be getting to sleep. We're taking a run up the mountain and then we are going to camp out there and do some special training." he said and walked out.

Kuroko sighed and walked slowly over to his towel and put it over his head. He felt so helpless. This had to stop. He looked up with determination burning in his eyes. _'There is something I am missing.'_ he hissed to himself. He clenched his fist and walked out and headed towards his stay room.

Kise watched him as he left. "Kurokocchi...don't be sad." he whispered and soon headed to the room to shower as well.

Midorima looked over at the other two there. They nodded and then turned and headed to their rooms as well.

Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked out, turning the lights off as he left.

* * *

**OMG its done~ ahhhhh! Sorry for the delay . don't kill me please! I love you guys! Please REVIEW! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'VE MISPLACED MY EDITOR!**

***Looks at the big pile of books on the abandoned desk* I think he might be there...O.O **

***Tip-Toes over to the desk and pokes the books with a ruler* Shiro-san...Shiro-sannnnnn! **

***shrug* Guess he's not there after all! Wish me luck as I try to find him! O.O See you guys next time!**

**NEXT TIME IN GROWING STRONGER: Kuroko and the others are running up the mountain, Kuroko is falling behind a little bit! Will he be able to catch up! Will he find what he's missing! What about Kagami?! Will he find his resolve as well!? Find out next time~!**


End file.
